


Лучше влюбиться и потерять

by The_Lone_Traveller



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Trans Male Character, spoilers for the anime i guess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Traveller/pseuds/The_Lone_Traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юджи приходит к соглашению с подлинной личностью Нагисы(происходит в 117 главе).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше влюбиться и потерять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better to have loved and lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094644) by [cloudnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine). 



> Наконец-то посмотрел танцы Юджи-куна в анимации.

\- Извини, но я парень.

\- Ты врешь.

\- Это правда.

\- ...Ты врешь.

\- Я не вру.

Он уставился на шокированное лицо Юджи Нориты, полностью игнорируя сообщение Рио "показать" ему.

\- Разве похоже, что я тебя обманываю? - сказал Нагиса, наклоняя голову.

-... Так ты серьёзно...?

Нагиса улыбнулся ему. Он ожидал такой реакции. После всего того, что парню пришлось сделать, чтобы найти Нагису, думая, что влюбился в "девушку", его мечты рассеялись, когда возлюбленная показала своё истинное лицо. Нагиса сочувствовал парню, но рано или поздно тому пришлось бы узнать, что предмет его страсти вовсе не женского пола. Нагиса знал - чем скорее Юджи узнает правду, тем быстрее он придёт в себя и перестанет любить Нагису.

Прежде, чем Нагиса смог среагировать, Юджи резко шагнул ближе и схватил его за руки.

\- Мне... Мне все равно! - глаза Нагисы расширились.

\- Нагиса-чан, я имею ввиду, Нагиса-кун! Я прошёл весь этот путь, только чтобы увидеть тебя, потому что я серьёзно влюбился в тебя! Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного с другими девушками! Когда ты мне улыбнулся в тот день в отеле, я знал, что я влюбился в тебя! Если... Если ты думаешь, что я перестану любить тебя, только потому, что ты парень - ты ошибаешься!

Шок от признания богатого мальчика лишил всех, включая Рио, дара речи.

\- О, черт, - прошептала Рио, уставившись на сцену перед ней. - Он и вправду серьёзен.

\- Юджи-кун... - Нагиса онемел. Он не ожидал такого результата; он думал, что сказав правду Юджи, он сможет остановить его увлечение.

\- Я даже перестал пить и курить благодаря тебе! - его глаза были влажными и его ладони вспотели.

Нагиса собирался ответить, когда он увидел Карму, держащего в руках тетрадный лист. Улыбаясь, Карма указал на текст. Нагиса почти плюнул Юджи в лицо, когда читал слова. 

"Скажи ему, что ты выйдешь за него, если он поделиться всеми своими богатствами с тобой!"

"Я не могу это сделать!!!" - подумал Нагиса с презрением. Он же все объяснил. Неужели, Юджи недостаточно знать, что он парень, чтобы выкинуть свою влюбленность из головы?

\- Юджи-кун, я понимаю твои чувства ко мне... Но разве ты не злишься, что я соврал тебе? - парень отпустил руки Нагисы, он покраснел, и его обычно восторженное лицо выглядело страшно решительным.

\- Я, нет! Я имею ввиду, я знал, что ты врал до этого, но... Я понимаю, что ты притворялся девочкой не без причины, и даже, если ты никогда не интересовался мной и сделал все это, чтобы обмануть меня, я знаю: та улыбка, что ты подарил мне, была искренней!

Карма смеялся без остановки.

\- Почему ты так счастлив? - спросила Рио.

\- Это же здорово! Это значит, что этот парень сделает для Нагисы что угодно, даже отдаст ему все свои деньги!

Глаза Рио загорелись азартом, в её голову внезапно пришла идея. Она быстро написала очередную табличку, держа в руках позади Кармы.

"Сделай это! Я поддержу вас обоих!!!" 

"Ребята!!!" - Нагиса пытался взять в руки ситуацию, а все, что сделали его одноклассники - это посмеялись над его положением!

Они сели, смотря друг на друга в неловкой тишине.

\- Но... Ты же понимаешь, что... Я не смогу быть с тобой, верно? Не только потому что я парень... - сказал, наконец, Нагиса тихим голосом.

\- Ну... Я понимаю, если я тебе действительно не нравлюсь, - вздохнул Юджи, надвинув кепку, чтобы спрятать глаза. - Это всегда происходило со мной, неважно девушка это, или парень...

Нагиса действительно не хотел ранить чувства Юджи, но он не был заинтересован в отношениях, и в любом случае, сейчас он сосредоточен на своих убийствах. Нагиса потер шею.

\- Ты знаешь... Я обманул тебя, потому что девушкам нужен был парень той ночью, чтобы сопроводить их в случае чего, даже если они все могли постоять за себя, - он коснулся края своей юбки. - И ты, конечно, запал на единственного мальчика в группе... - его руки поднялись к волосам, касаясь колючих краев.

-... Я всегда ненавидел то, как я выгляжу. По правде говоря, я ужасно себя чувствую, когда они заставляют меня переодеваться в девчонку. Прямо как моя мама. Они считают, что это классная шутка, что это весело, когда я чувствую... - он вздохнул и решительно посмотрел на Юджи. - Я - парень, и ничто этого не изменит, - он улыбнулся. - Думаю, это мило, что я тебе все ещё нравлюсь, даже если я только использовал тебя...

Юджи почувствовал как слезы навернулись на глазах. Ему было плохо от осознания того, что одноклассники заставили Нагису обмануть его, но до сих пор перед ним мелькала та нежная улыбка. Вот что заставило его влюбиться в Нагису, не только из-за того, что он был милый, он так же был невероятно умён и честен, его полная противоположность. Юджи сжал кулаки в карманах. Он не заслуживал кого-то, вроде Нагисы.

\- Прости, что обманул тебя, чтобы мы заработали немного денег сегодня, я верну тебе деньги, которые ты потратил, - он достал свой кошелёк, когда Юджи встал, держась за свой рюкзак.

\- Все в порядке, - Нагиса уставился на собеседника, он мог поклясться, что видел слезы на его глазах. - Я... Я чувствую себя полным идиотом. Я сейчас иду домой.

Карма и Рио вскочили, жестами приказывая Нагисе последовать за ним.

\- Не дай ему уйти! - прошептала Рио. - Он - наш выигрышный билет!

Нагиса уже устал от их вмешательства, так что просто сел, глядя на удаляющуюся спину Юджи.

\- Стой, вернись, - сказал Карма, держа в руках несколько покупок. - За десять тысяч йен ты можешь поцеловать Нагису, в любой одежде, в какой ты захочешь!

\- Карма!!! - возмущённо закричал Нагиса на улыбающегося парня.

Уходя, Юджи слышал крики Нагисы и его друзей. Парень печально улыбнулся, одинокая слеза пробежала вниз по его щеке. Если Нагиса был счастлив, делая это, тогда и он был счастлив тоже.


End file.
